


Fortune's Fool

by PeaNButter



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaNButter/pseuds/PeaNButter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chihiro exhaled into the crisp night air, and clasped her hands together. The humble shrine was dimly lit, by little red lanterns that quivered  in the breeze. She mumbled her wish for the New Year into her scarf. She squeezed her eyes shut, as if it made her prayer more likely to be answered. It had been to no avail, for eight years had passed. She had stood at the same shrine, at the same date, desperately searching for something that was lone gone. The winds started to pick up and she shivered. “Please, this year, may my prayer be answered.” She sighed and shoved her hands into her coat pockets. She gave the shrine one last glance as she trudged off back home.<br/>New chapters every Monday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Fortunes

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this fic for 3 years and finally I'm giving it a shot, I am so rusty with writing and I hope I can actually make this a beautiful child that I can be proud of hahah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The streets were brimmed with laughter, people getting their good fortunes for the year. The chatter and liveliness, felt like a dig at her. Chihiro scoffed at them, bitter that her eight year long prayer had been ignored. She nestled into her scarf for warmth as she walked, and imagined the heat from the bathhouse tubs that used to radiate onto her skin. The humidity and pressure, the hot floorboards and sweat. She sneezed, and her memory was dashed into the winter wind.

Chihiro exhaled into the crisp night air, and clasped her hands together. The humble shrine was dimly lit, by little red lanterns that quivered in the breeze. She mumbled her wish for the New Year into her scarf. She squeezed her eyes shut, as if it made her prayer more likely to be answered. It had been to no avail, for eight years had passed. She had stood at the same shrine, at the same date, desperately searching for something that was lone gone. The winds started to pick up and she shivered. “Please, this year, may my prayer be answered.” She sighed and shoved her hands into her coat pockets. She gave the shrine one last glance as she trudged off back home.

The streets were brimmed with laughter, people getting their good fortunes for the year. The chatter and liveliness, felt like a dig at her. Chihiro scoffed at them, bitter that her eight year long prayer had been ignored. She nestled into her scarf for warmth as she walked, and imagined the heat from the bathhouse tubs that used to radiate onto her skin. The humidity and pressure, the hot floorboards and sweat. She sneezed, and her memory was dashed into the winter wind. 

As she passed the houses on her road, she glanced into the windows. Golden light filtered through, as families gathered, celebrating the coming of the New Year, adding to the hubbub of the festivities. She reached her house on the top of the hill, and let herself in quietly. Her parents were asleep on the living room floor, in front of the TV that was still blaring on. Chihiro grabbed some of the blankets on the sofa, draped them over them and switched off the television. 

She then crept upstairs and began to change into her pajamas. All the while, staring out of her window at the forest where the old theme park she explored was. The night was still, save for the wind that tousled the branches of the trees hauntingly. Chihiro sat by her window, feeling defeated and melancholic. She opened her window up and listened to the breeze brushing against the forest. Tendrils of her hair grazed her skin and she began to get goose bumps, but continued to gaze longingly off into the distance. She slumped against the window sill, her eyes drooping to a close. Between the trees, a flash of white that sped through the brush caught her closing eyes, and she jumped up.

Chihiro narrowed her eyes to search for the movement. Only the trees swaying sadly. She regained her position slumped on the window sill, wound up. “Why am I doing this to myself?” She held her head in her hands and sighed deeply. She walked over to her bed and settled under the covers. The clock read 1AM and she closed her eyes, and prayed for the small miracle of slumber to wash over her.

It was short lived. She awoke to a faint tapping at the window. She checked the clock. 2AM. So not even the sleep spirits would grant her the benefit of being unconscious. She stood up and checked the window, it must have been the wind rattling it. She shut the window and got back into bed and turned to the wall. “Come on, let me sleep please.”  
“Uh.” Chihiro’s head shot up from the sound. She looked around frantically.  
“I really need some sleep, this is going to drive me crazy.” Chihiro laid her head back down on her pillow. “Everyone already thinks I’m losing it, I really am. Maybe it would be best to move away.” 

Stubborn to leave behind her childhood memories and dreams, she had remained with her parents in their house on the hill. Her school friends has all dispersed into the city, looking for their lives there, yet Chihiro remained loyal, in her mind. To everyone else, foolish and immature.  
“Come on Chihiro, don’t you want to fly off into the big wide world and experience something real for a change?” Her father would always push at her.  
“Chihiro, your father is right” Her mother would chime in “You don’t want to be cooped up here forever.”  
Chihiro was happy in her cooped up life, watching the forest and wishing every year for the same things. Eighteen, no future, just wasting her years on some stupid fortunes.

“Uh, uh.” Chihiro shot back up.  
“If its Dad, I’m going to kill him.” Chihiro tiptoed across her room and pulled open the door to see no one.  
“Maybe it’s the house? It is pretty old” she told herself. “But maybe I’ll just have a look to see.” She wandered down the stairs, the house still and shrouded in shadow. She poked her head through the living room door, her parents’ figures still lying on the floor, both snoring. Like pigs. Chihiro giggled. “Maybe it was them I could hear.” She turned away and walked towards the stair case. 

The streetlights illuminated the streets and spread their orange glow through her front door’s window. But a round shadow was cast across the faint light. Chihiro gasped and held her hands over her mouth. She advanced slowly towards the door, creeping closer. Too afraid to even look through the peep hole, she slowly opened the door and stuck her head around the corner.

Up close a mask of white peered back at her, she screamed and fell backwards. A black hand reached out for her and she scrambled back, ready to scream for help.  
“Uh.”  
The shadow walked into the house and looked at Chihiro curiously. Chihiro looked back up, to see a familiar face. Or lack of one.  
“N-no face?” They nodded and floated closer.  
No Face reached for Chihiro and placed their hands onto her hair and started patting.  
“What are you looking for?” No Face kept patting at the lengths of her hair looking for something. Then it struck her, Chihiro began to tie her hair up into a pony tail, with her jewelled purple hair band made long ago.  
Then No Face began to nod happily. “Uh!”  
“That’s what you wanted huh?” No Face grabbed her hands and pulled her outside.  
“C-chihiro…?” A voice meekly called from the living room.  
“Oh crap.” Chihiro realised her scream must have disturbed her parents. She walked over to the door and saw her father tossing and turning. Dreaming. That was a close one, Chihiro thought.  
She turned back to No Face. “Please wait here! I’ll be right back.”  
No Face nodded and stayed by the door as she rushed upstairs to put some clothes on. She pulled her grey knit jumper over her head and her black jeans. She ran back down the stairs and put on her trainers.  
“Okay No Face, lets go.” No Face nodded again in confirmation and dragged Chihiro by the arm and shot off into the night.

This felt familiar, the first time she met…  
“Wait! No Face slow down, where are we going?”  
No Face was speeding through the empty streets and the street lights began to flicker on and off. It was only 2AM, people should still be out, but there was no life to be seen. Chihiro tried to pull herself out of No Face’s grasp, but he held on tightly.  
”No Face!! Stop!”  
No Face came to a halt and Chihiro tripped up. They were in front of the Theme Park entrance. The red plaster walls were covered in vines and moss. Looking more and more like ruins forgotten to time. She reached out to touch the crumbling building, and she rested her face against the cold surface of the plaster. 

“No. No. This can’t be.” She slapped her cheeks and rubbed her eyes. “This is a dream!! It’s all a dream! I just need to wake up!”  
She shook her head and yet No Face remained and the towering building still stood over them. Chihiro checked her watch and the hands had completely stopped. Time had stopped flowing.  
“Whats going on?!”  
No Face beckoned her closer to him, she slowly walked over and held his hand. A light started to emit from his hands, then lots of golden orbs of light began to appear. Chihiro stood astounded, watching the lights dance around them. If this is a dream, then let me have this, just once, she thought.

“Hello? Chihiro?” Chihiro snapped out of her thoughts and looked at a shining orb in front of her with a wrinkled old woman staring back at her. Her bulbous nose obscuring most of her features.  
“Granny?”  
“Of course it’s your Granny! I’ve been worried sick! Where’s my letters? How would I know if you were okay?! That boy Haku is useless at letting me know how you’re doing?” She squawked.  
“Haku? Haku is here?”  
“Aw! Look at you all grown up, and you still have that hair band. I’m glad you kept it safe.”  
“Granny, you said something about H-”  
“I told No Face not to worry, but you know what they’re like, they pace around like anything, I don’t know how I get any work done.”  
“Granny!!” Chihiro snapped.  
“You don’t need to shout Chihiro I can hear you fine.”  
“What’s going on? I need answers!”  
“So No Face hasn’t got you up to speed? Drats. When you want something done you’ve got to do it yourself!” Zeniba rolled up her sleeves and pressed her wizened hands together.  
The small light of Zeniba began to grow, bigger and wider as Chihiro and No Face stepped back to give it room. The orb began to shape itself into a mould of Zeniba, as if she were right there. 

She cleared her throat. “Okay Chihiro. You won’t like this. The Spirit World, it’s weakening.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I cannot tell you this all, it is better if I show you.”  
“Okay, well show me now!”  
“Not yet dear” Zeniba shook her head. “Tomorrow is the night of the full moon, you shall know then. But for now be on your guard Chihiro.”  
The image twinkled and started to fade away.  
“Granny wait!! I still don’t know-!” And by then Zeniba had vanished.

Chihiro looked around for No Face, they were gone too. She stood alone in the deserted wilderness in twilight. Chihiro checked her watch and it read just after 2AM.  
“What the heck is going on?“ She cried out, and the black tunnel echoed her confusion back to her.  
She ran her hands through her hair and looked back at the entrance. It stood, strong, unwavering and dark. She looked up into the sky, and the moon, covered by dusty grey clouds, was waxing to full. “Tomorrow then.“ She spoke softly. Chihiro hurried off home, shivering in fright and cold.


	2. Premonitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro readied herself for work, and sat up eating her breakfast alone. She had checked on her parents, still splayed out across the floor, and they wouldn’t wake up for another couple of hours. Whilst she ate she thought back on what Zeniba said.   
> “The Spirit World is weakening.”  
> I had no idea it could weaken? And how? And what about Haku? These thoughts circled her mind, but she clung to the thought of Haku. Had he seen her? Would they ever meet again? Were her prayers finally being heard?  
> Though her experience in the Spirit World at ten she could barely recollect, often she would have vivid dreams of days at the bath house. Something in the edges of her memory tugged at her. And the way the forest still called out to her, she knew it could not just be her imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of an introduction to the characters around Chihiro (sorry if it seems like a filler but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!)

Chihiro awoke to the weak morning light streaked across her face. The sky was stained with rose red splashes and clouds of light pink. Chihiro rubbed the sleep from her eyes and checked the time. 6AM. Her sleeping pattern was ruined already, but she had to be up for work in an hour, so she decided to make an early start. 

She worked at the town’s florist, much to her father’s dismay, and to her mother’s delight. Her father wished bigger things for her, specifically, working at his corporate company, inheriting his business skills and earning big money in the city. Her mother eager to watch her daughter blossom, would have preferred her to settle with a stable young gentleman and to raise a family. Yet it concerned them both to see their daughter chase and cling onto her childhood, anxious to let it go. She had found a huge passion for geography whilst studying, and they had hoped at least, to watch her pursue it further. She stood by her wishes and remained in their rural town, working her shifts and letting the days pass by.

Chihiro readied herself for work, and sat up eating her breakfast alone. She had checked on her parents, still splayed out across the floor, and they wouldn’t wake up for another couple of hours. Whilst she ate she thought back on what Zeniba said.   
“The Spirit World is weakening.”  
I had no idea it could weaken? And how? And what about Haku? These thoughts circled her mind, but she clung to the thought of Haku. Had he seen her? Would they ever meet again? Were her prayers finally being heard?  
Though her experience in the Spirit World at ten she could barely recollect, often she would have vivid dreams of days at the bath house. Something in the edges of her memory tugged at her. And the way the forest still called out to her, she knew it could not just be her imagination. 

She checked her watch, 7:30AM already. She threw her plate into the sink and shot out of the door. She grabbed her bike from the garage and began to cycle down the hill to the florist. She peered up into the sky as the remaining red sky had blended into a light blue.   
“Red sky in the morning, Shepherd’s warning.” she mumbled to herself as she sped through the town. The fresh morning air hit her face as she cycled along the roads, weaving through cars and people off to their destinations. She came to a halt at a crossing where a little boy bobbed across the road with his mother.  
“Good morning Chihiro!” The little sandy haired boy chirped.  
“Good morning Yuta! And you too Mrs Kimura!”  
His mother gently smiled and nodded to Chihiro and briskly guided her son across the road. Just as Chihiro was about to push off, Yuta shouted after her “I’ll see you after school Chihiro!”   
Chihiro giggled and waved to him, and then cycled onwards.

Chihiro locked her bike against the tiny wooden fence outside the florist and walked through the door. She was greeted by a girl a little shorter than Chihiro, who wore her mousy hair in one long braid. She had rosy cheeks and freckles densely packed across her nose. Her hazel green eyes that were focused of tying a bouquet, lit up as Chihiro entered, “Good morning Chihiro!”   
“Morning Saki,” Chihiro went behind the desk to retrieve her green apron and tied it around her waist “I’m not too late today am I?”

The shop was small and dimly lit, with wooden floors and a low ceiling. The shelves were crammed with pots of various flowers and plants that cascaded across the walls. The floor was overrun with miscellaneous flora, vases and watering cans. The air was filled with layers of different aromas, the calming smell of lavender, hints of roses and jasmine lingered. Dried cuttings were hung up behind the little pine wood counter, and there was a small yellow door leading to the back.

“Something must have happened because you always manage to turn up when I’ve set everything up, and you don’t look too good.” Chihiro glanced at her reflection in the shop window and saw the formation of dark circles under her eyes. “What’s been on your mind?” Saki asked.  
“Oh nothing, really, I barely got any sleep. New Year’s celebrations and all.” Chihiro drifted off. Saki jumped up onto the counter and crossed her legs.  
“You went to the Shrine and made your wish right?” Chihiro nodded. “For the same thing as the last eight years? Lord, the spirits must have their ears stuffed or something.”  
“I don’t know, maybe it’s just a stupid wish.”  
“Maybe! If nothing has worked for this long, maybe you should move on? Wish for something better! You have a whole year now to come up with something grand!” Saki rambled cheerfully.  
“Well, what did you wish for?”   
“Me? Well, to finish saving up for a big house in city! Then me and my grandma can sell this place and she can live in luxury.” Saki gazed dreamily off into the distance, tasting every word of her desire on her tongue.  
“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea, but isn’t she happy here? It’s so peaceful.”  
“Chihiro, we’re a few towns away from the hospital. What will I do if-” Saki stopped herself mid sentence. “Look at the time! And we have put any flowers out yet!”  
“Haha, right sorry about that, let’s get on it.”

Saki and Chihiro waltzed back and forth between the rooms, setting out bouquets and placing potted plants ready for when the shop would open. Chihiro gathered some bouquets of blue hydrangea and began to set them out in some stands outside. As she was arranging the bunches of flowers and pouring water into their containers, she felt a tap on her shoulder. With jug in hand, she spun around, water splashing on her and the person behind her.  
“Haha, as clumsy as ever Chihiro.” The person heartily laughed. Chihiro looked up and saw a boy, the same height as her, with broad shoulders. His long curly auburn hair dripped with water, his shirt was soaked through.   
“Oh my goodness! I’m so sorry Kenta! I didn’t realise it was you, you snuck up on me!” Chihiro panicked.  
“Typical Chihiro!” he continued to laugh, his voice light and jolly. 

She had known Kenta from school, always cheerful, his pink , round face with a permanently fixed smile. After they had graduated, Chihiro had drifted apart from her ambitious friends who pursued different dreams. But recently he had kept “bumping into her” at work. Constantly buying flowers for some unbeknownst reason. Chihiro liked the company, he kept her grounded.  
“I’ll grab a towel to help dry you off!” She fussed.  
“No no, I’m fine, I’ll go home and change, I just wanted to say Happy New Year to you.”  
“Oh, you too Kenta.”  
“I’ll see you around Chihiro.” He turned his back, his curly hair rustling in the morning breeze. Chihiro went back inside and sat behind the counter and began snipping the ends off the stalks of flowers. Saki walked out of the back room and glanced over at Chihiro.   
“Was Mr Lover Boy back again?” She teased.  
“Saki.”  
“Sorry, sorry. Touchy subject?”  
“No, its just not like that.”  
“Oh I think it is.”  
“Stop!”  
“Well if he isn’t your type, then I’m sure he’s mine.”  
“Drop it, I can’t see him that way, he’s like a brother.”  
“That’s what my best friend said, and guess what, she’s off married with the guy now!” Chihiro shuddered. Marriage. She was still young, but even imagining Kenta and herself.  
“You’re blushing! What are you thinking? Talk of marriage has already got you flustered?” She nudged Chihiro and winked at her.  
“No way, its just weird to think about. Anyway, we have work to do.” Chihiro gathered more bundles of flowers and continued to cut the stalks off, her eyes on the clock.

The day passed slowly, people drifted in and out, not busy enough to make the hours go by any quicker.   
By four, Chihiro was itching to go home, as well as her body yearned for her bed. She was functioning on barely 4 hours of sleep. She felt drained, wound up, and confused. Throughout the day, Zeniba’s voice echoed in her head. She foolishly tried to piece together the scraps of information she had, but nothing came of it. Her dreams seemed like real recollections of her memory, yet all she has was fragments and feelings she couldn’t base any evidence on. Seeing Zeniba and No Face last time, how could they not be real? She knew their names, she remembered them, and yet this morning it felt like a muddled up compilation of her fantasies. Once you've met someone you never really forget them. It just takes a while for your memories to return.

 

The bell on the door rang and in scampered Yuta. “Hey Chihiro!” She awoke from her reverie, and smiled down at the eight year old boy.   
“How was school today then?”   
“It was good, but I have a surprise! Wait here.” He began to rummage through his backpack. Chihiro went to peer over the counter. “No peeking!” He shouted. She giggled and waited for his revelation.  
He handed over a parcel of brown baking paper to her. “I made these for you.” Chihiro untied the string and opened up the parcel, to have two onigiri, assembled clumsily with enthusiasm. A thought shot through her mind. This was just like in the flower garden, I was crying and…  
“Thank you Yuta, shall we eat them together?” Yuta nodded and took one from the parcel and sat next to Chihiro behind the counter.  
“Mama’s gone shopping for dinner so she won’t be back til later,”  
“Shall we walk back together?”  
“Yes please!”  
They sat side by side, munching on their snacks, Yuta told her of all the things he had learnt in school, and Chihiro appreciated the distraction from the thoughts clouding her mind.   
After their meal, they both locked up the shop and headed back in the murky evening. Clouds had started gathering into a mass of grey, and the wind started to pick up. Chihiro looked up into the sky and sensed a storm. She didn’t want Yuta catching a cold, so she lifted him up and put him on her bike. 

“Let’s get you home before it rains.” Chihiro pushed off and peddled as fast as she could, he lived at the bottom of her hill, and it was race against the rain. She already began to feel tiny pitter patters, and pushed herself to speed along the roads. Yuta clung to Chihiro like a koala, buried his downy head into her back.   
The wind had started blowing more forcefully by the time they had arrived, and the light on his porch was lit up. Yuta’s mother came running out. “Yuta, you’re back! Lets get you inside.” She hurried her son inside, who waved and beamed at Chihiro as he waddled in. “Thank you Chihiro, would you like me to give you a raincoat? It’s about to pour down.”   
“It’s no problem, I’ll be back any minute now, I’ll see you soon.” Yuta’s mother bowed and walked back inside and Chihiro pushed on back home.


	3. A Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where’s Dad?” Chihiro looked around, and poked her head through the living room, her dad’s favourite spot.  
> “He is stuck in a traffic jam, and the rain has cut off a lot of the quiet roads, so he won’t be home for a while.” The radio in the kitchen repeated this information back to them. It crackled with white noise as they tried to explain the situation.  
> “I hope he’ll be okay.” Chihiro glanced back outside. There was no sign of it stopping. The rain pelted down, and the trees were shaking in the gusts of wind. Worriedly she wrung her hands, and she headed upstairs and changed out of her wet clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally try and update my story every Monday, but seeing as I was excited to write this evening, I posted it today yay! I hope you guys enjoy!

It didn’t appear as if the rain would subside anytime soon. Thunder was roaring and lilac flashes of lightning lit up the stormy sky. Chihiro had narrowly escaped the main brunt of the rain, just her hair and her shoulders were damp.   
The house was filled with warmth, from the heating probably being on the highest (her mother always topped the bills) and the aroma of beef stew being boiled. Her mother stood over the stove, one hand on her hip, one hand cautiously stirring the pot. Turning to her daughter, her brow furrowed. The years had not been kind to her, her face was weathered with stress. Her little mouth, still wearing the same cherry red lipstick, was fixed into a permanent frown. Little silvery wisps of hair poked through the rest of her dyed chestnut brown hair, in a desperate attempt to mask her advancing age.  
“Oh Chihiro, you look soaked, go and change! Dinner’s almost ready.”  
“Where’s Dad?” Chihiro looked around, and poked her head through the living room, her dad’s favourite spot.  
“He is stuck in a traffic jam, and the rain has cut off a lot of the quiet roads, so he won’t be home for a while.” The radio in the kitchen repeated this information back to them. It crackled with white noise as they tried to explain the situation.  
“I hope he’ll be okay.” Chihiro glanced back outside. There was no sign of it stopping. The rain pelted down, and the trees were shaking in the gusts of wind. Worriedly she wrung her hands, and she headed upstairs and changed out of her wet clothes.

She looked toward the forest and wondered if she could get into the Spirit World tonight like Zeniba had said. Would she even be able to see the moon through all this rain?  
She shook her head and went downstairs for her dinner. When her parents were awake, the house was filled with light. Her mother made sure every light was in on, in every room. The cream walls bounced light off them, making their small house seem like a small beacon. It was nothing like her mother would have wanted. It was cosy and snug, despite her mother’s effort to make the house more modern. It had wooden beams and oak floors. No matter how much her mother tried to camouflage it into her own luxury fantasy, the roots of this old country house stayed firm. 

Their dinner consisted of how her mother talked on about all these house renovations she wanted, to add extensions, to cut down the size of the garden.  
“All those vines and the moss from the forest have to go! It looks too overgrown out there. And all my friends have these lovely garden parties in the summer.” She picked at her bowl of stew.  
“Just leave it mum, I like the way it looks. The plants look happy.”  
“But I’m not! We agreed to move here 8 years ago, and I will not have my garden look like a jungle while we live right next to one.”   
Her mind was made up, and Chihiro knew she couldn’t move her mother’s judgement. She definitely inherited her stubbornness from her mother. 

After she washed up, she headed upstairs and put on a bath. From the bathroom, she could still see the storm roaring on. She sunk deeper into the water. What life do I really have here? Am I just like the garden, too settled, maybe it would be best to change, she thought to herself whilst she was submerged. 

Suddenly the lights started to flicker on and off and Chihiro jumped out of the water. She wrapped a towel around her. She looked outside her window and saw the streetlights dim to darkness. “A power cut?” She stuck her head out the window to see the other houses, and all the lights had disappeared. Her whole hill shrouded in darkness. She quickly slipped on a shirt and some trousers and came running down the stairs.   
“Mum! The lights have all gone out!” Her mother’s body had stayed glued to her book. Chihiro shook her mother’s shoulders.   
“Mum! Hello!” And yet she stayed perfectly still, not noticing Chihiro’s presence. A chill ran up her spine.  
“What is going on?!” Then she realised. Last night, when No Face came for her, the lights outside flickered. Maybe. Just maybe. But to go out when the weather was this bad? She had little to no choice. She couldn’t reach her mother and her dad was still out in the late night traffic. And maybe by the time her dad got back, it would be too late to venture out. All she could do was to trust her instinct and go to the Theme Park. 

She bundled herself up in her blue coat and pulled up the hood, she put on her trainers and looked back into the house. “Please be okay mum, dad.” 

She slammed the door and ran out into the empty streets. The sky was dyed a charcoal grey, whilst the waves from the shore crashed against the cliffs, and rocked all the boats at the harbour beneath.   
The wind was howling and Chihiro held onto her coat as she ran towards the trembling forest. The remaining leaves of the trees were scattered in the wind, the trunks creaked. She glanced at the little houses at the side of the road being pelted with large droplets of rain. The mud path was slippery and Chihiro tried not to lose her footing, even as she reached the mossy cobblestones. The large tunnel came into view as Chihiro stopped in front of it. She held her hands to her chest, scared of the ominous darkness being exuded from the tunnel.  
“You can do it. Don’t be afraid.” The darkness wailed and moaned, mixed with the flurry of the winds. Apprehensive, Chihiro began to walk slowly towards the tunnel, holding her breath. Suddenly the wind picked up and seemed to pull her further in. 

Chihiro choked on her breath and screamed. She tripped forwards into the room. The concrete floor was covered in puddles, that glinted and rippled. There was no light, just the sounds of the dripping of the rain falling through the cracks in the ceiling. Chihiro stood up and scrunched her eyes to focus. Only a dim light on the other side of the room was to be seen. She had grazed the palms of her hands from the fall but it was too dark to see her injury, so she collected herself and began to walk towards the light.

As she emerged from the other side, a wide lake had collected where she thought there would be fields of overgrown grass. The water looked like it was trying to ward her away, menacing and almost black in colour. Chihiro looked about for the light that guided her, searching across the stretch of shadows. To her right, a tiny lamp floated by the lake’s side. Chihiro warily walked over and stared at the lamp. It began to shine brighter, as lots of tiny globes of light began to appear on the water’s surface. The wind brushed by, and lots of black figures started to pop up. 

“Ah!” Chihiro gasped, and backed away towards the water. She spun her head around to see the globes of light form a giant golden barge. It was two floors tall and faceless spirits stood sentinel by the gates. This was her only way across. Chihiro pulled her hood up and inhaled, and carefully walked onto the barge, holding her breath and keeping her eyes away from the spirits. She walked to the bow of the boat, and waited for the rest of passengers to load onto the barge. She looked forward and saw a horizon of tiny multi coloured lights. That direction was where the bath house would be.

She felt a firm grip on her shoulder and she turned around to see a tall, almost transparent grey spirit hovering over her. It wore a little sailor’s hat and held it’s hand outstretched.   
“Ah! Money?” She rooted around her coat pockets and found a couple of coins. “Is this okay?” The spirit slowly shook it’s head. The other passengers peered at Chihiro, and she tried to avert her gaze from them. “I don’t have anything else,” She trailed off. How was she supposed to get to the Spirit World now? 

“Uh.” Muttered a familiar voice, Chihiro looked up and saw No Face hand the grey spirit two tickets. The spirit nodded at No Face and floated off to the captain’s deck.   
“Oh No Face! Am I glad to see you! I thought he’d eat me up!” No Face held her hand and looked off into the distance.   
“We’re going to go to the bath house.” No Face spun around and started shaking his head.   
“What? You can’t come with me?” The boat started to move. No Face sadly sunk his head down.   
“It’s okay, just wait for me outside okay?” Chihiro cheerfully squeezed his hands. “I won’t be long, I promise. I just have to find Haku.” They both looked off into the horizon. Chihiro’s heart burned with determination and spirit. She held tightly onto No Face’s hand, to steady herself and to reassure him she’d be fine.

As they approached land, Chihiro ran to the gates and pulled No Face with her through the crowds of spirits. She darted through them, weaving through each cluster. She ran through the winding roads of the restaurants, odours of their delicacies floated thick in the air, inviting her taste buds, almost intoxicating. She continued to run until she saw the familiar red bridge. Leading to the bath house. It stood strong, still study and looking impenetrable. Only a few spirits filtered through across the wooden planks, no where near as busy as she believed she’d seen it years back. She turned to No Face. “Please tell Zeniba I’m here.”  
“You can tell me yourself!” The old woman cackled.   
“Zeniba!” Chihiro whirled around and hugged the short old woman. She smelt of incense and vanilla, her stout body was pillowy and she embraced Chihiro by her waist.   
“My, how you’ve grown!” She examined her face, scrutinising the way her body and face had changed over the last 8 years. She pinched her by the cheeks “You’re looking as good as your Granny!” She laughed and Chihiro giggled nervously. 

Zeniba turned to No Face, “You’d better head home, I’ll take it from here.” No Face nodded and waved to Chihiro as he disappeared into the night.   
“Zeniba, what are you doing here? I came to look for Haku.”  
“Precisely why I’m coming with you.” Her voice turned stern. “You haven’t been to the spirit world for years, I’m not sure if the bath house would still be welcome to you after all this time.”  
“Really?” Chihiro sighed sadly. Fear caught in her throat.  
“Times have changed my dear.” She grabbed ahold of her hands. “We’ll talk later, let’s get going.” Zeniba summoned a flurry of pink sparks into the air, which spun around them both. “Hold on tight.” And Zeniba shot off into the sky, with Chihiro clinging onto her plump body. 

They landed in Yubaba’s office through the window, crashing onto the floor. Chihiro skidded across the carpet, burning her hands further. “Ouch ouch ouch!” She whined.  
“You haven’t changed a bit! Still whinging and whining.” croaked a voice. Another round figure approached Chihiro and smacked her over the head with a newspaper.   
“Yubaba…”  
“Hah! You’d better believe it! What are you doing here? I have every right to-”  
“Stop Yubaba, you know why we’re here.” Zeniba interrupted unyieldingly.  
“That Haku, making all this mess. It’s bad for business.” Yubaba grumbled.  
“Haku?! Do you know where he is?” Chihiro exclaimed. She grabbed onto Yubaba’s arms. “You have to tell me where Haku is!” Yubaba pushed her off.  
“You expect me to give you everything. Everything comes at a price.” She schemed.  
“Sister, don’t make me get it out of you.” Zeniba snarled. Yubaba sighed, and took out a cigar and lit it. She exhaled, “Have it your way, come with me.” She stood up and strutted off into the hallway and Chihiro and Zeniba followed after her.

They took the lift down to the bottom floor where the baths were. Employees gasped and gossiped. “It’s a human!”  
“Not just any human!”  
“Sen?”  
“That trouble maker!”  
“And she’s with Zeniba too.” Chihiro clung to Zeniba.  
“Pay them no mind girl.” Zeniba comforted her. The heat and humidity began to penetrate through Chihiro as she took off her coat. As they passed the baths, many were left empty and unattended. Few spirits sat, being pampered by two or three of the staff. The bustle had died down, making it almost seem lonely. They turned a corner, to one of the bigger baths. Yubaba stopped and nodded towards the bath tub. Chihiro looked at her and ran towards it, climbing up onto the rim. 

A once proud creature laid there, bloodied and breathing wearily. His long body laid sprawled out in the tub, his eyes closed with his teeth bared. The scales of his body were coloured with crusted blood, his claws covered in dirt. Gashes covered his frail body as his breathing became shallow. This majestic creature had fallen. Her dragon. Her river spirit. Haku.


	4. In The Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep getting these bursts of motivation, so here's another chapter early. I'll try and spend the rest of the week on a really long detailed chapter. I've been reading a lot of other fics and they're really pushing my butt in gear to write better. I'm a bit rusty, but I'm glad people are enjoying it!

Chihiro’s eyes welled up with tears, blurring her vision. She choked back on her sobs and drifted over, her body trembling. Her last memories of Haku were shattered by his fragile, injured frame lying in front of her. The last time they were together, strength and spirit raced through him, liberated by his freedom. His cold hazel eyes beamed with life and she remembered how he gripped onto her hands, as if he never wanted to let her go. Her river spirit, her best friend. 

Her body shook as she climbed down into the bath tub with him. A crowd began to collect behind Zeniba and Yubaba who looked on at the scene. Whispers of surprise and bewilderment, laced with gossip began to circulate, but Chihiro blocked them out, only focusing on her fallen dragon. Yubaba shushed them, and they all ceased their chatter. Zeniba’s brow furrowed in concern, unsure of how tame this dragon was anymore. Yubaba stood with her arms crossed, expecting the worst, ready to sedate the creature. 

Chihiro breathed in, crouched next to his battered face. She tried to steady her hands and held them on either side of his face. Tears began to spill uncontrollably, “H-Haku… I came back…” She sobbed. She stroked his face lovingly, brushing the blood from his scales and trying to clean the dirt from him. The power that used to course through him had drained from his body, his scales had lost their lustre. He was merely a shell of what he used to be.

“What happened to you?” She whimpered. Unable to hold back her cries, she held his comatose body against her chest and wept on him. Her body violently trembled and jolted with every sob. She held onto him tight, praying silently for a miracle. Those eight years of going to the shrine, to be given her wish, with this as the price. Fate had played a trick hand, and Chihiro felt betrayed by her belief. 

Haku felt the droplets of her tears splash against the surface of his skin. Her voice sounded so far away. He was shrouded in an endless darkness, until he heard echoes of his name. Over and over and over. Searching for the source of the sound, he wandered aimlessly in the shadows. This voice sounds so familiar. The voice that set him free. Remnants of her beings vibrated within him, her spirit, her essence, it rippled in him. His walking became running, he sprinted towards the sound of her voice. He swum towards the warmth of her. 

A low growl began to move through Haku’s body. Chihiro lifted up her head and looked as she saw that his legs started to twitch. “Haku!” She exclaimed.  
The growl became louder, but she still clung to him. The sound began to shake the room as the staff began to grab onto one another in fear, gasping and shrieking in fear. 

Energy shot through his body, and he writhed around, trying to shake Chihiro off of him. She tried to hold him down, desperately grasping onto him. He shoved her off and tried to escape the baths. Chihiro flew back and hit her head on the hard metal of the tub. She rubbed the back of her head, and looked up to see Haku darting around the walls of the room. 

She looked over to Yubaba and Zeniba, they’d put up a force field, Haku repeatedly rammed into it, like a fly to a window. She could just make out Zeniba calling out to her.  
“Talk to him! You have to calm him down!”  
She nodded and focused on Haku’s futile attempt to escape. “Why are you running away from me?! Haku?!” She ran towards him and he fell to the floor, and tried to shoot up into the air again. Chihiro grabbed the end of his tail and tried to anchor him down, but she was dragged around the floor.  
He grappled against her hold on him and she lost her grip. She fell face first into the ground, her hands still burning from the graze earlier. 

Why was he doing this? She had waited for years to return and fulfil their promise. And he couldn’t even stand the sight of her? She had made it this far into the spirit world, and the one person she did this for, doesn’t even want to be close to her? Her chest felt tight, her stomach knotted in shame and betrayal. She stood up slowly, her eyes fixed to the ground. The crowds began to gather again, pushing and shoving to see what was going on. 

Chihiro stood with her back to Haku, still struggling to escape.   
“You should be careful for what you wish for.” She muttered.   
Haku’s scuffle halted, as he looked over to see her, back turned, with her shoulders shaking.  
“I came all this way, and for what? Don’t you remember our promise?” Her sobbing was overcome with hurt, and her anger spat out. “I waited for you for so long. And you don’t want me here. Fine, Haku, you win.” Her voice was solemn and the pain that came from her hit Haku. 

He hadn’t wanted anyone to see him like this. How vulnerable he is. How he had lost a battle. How a great spirit could falter and fall in defeat. He didn’t want Chihiro to see him this weak. Haku desperately tried to run away from his truths, and ended up hurting the only one he cared about more.

Chihiro wiped her tears away with her sleeves, and walked towards Zeniba and Yubaba with her head hung low. They dispelled the force field, and let her walk through silently, the crowd parting for her departure. Everyone looked at each other astonished at what occurred. What was known as a love story, told throughout the bath house, had unravelled in front of their eyes.

Times had changed, Zeniba had said to her. She had her answers. Some things are never the same. How could she expect anything, she had been gone for so long. There she thought everything would revert to how it was.   
She chided herself for not thinking. Her reckless actions often lead to disappointment. She sighed in defeat and walked out onto the bridge. It had began to rain in the Spirit World too. The vibrant realm of the night was showered upon, as was Chihiro and her fight inside her. She looked up into the night sky. Every time her friends and her parents persuaded her to leave made sense. There was nothing left for her. It was time to grow up. 

Her heart felt heavy with resentment and regret. This world once full of wonders and mystery had become another disappointment, and didn’t fill the void she had inside of her. She glanced at her watch. The hands had not moved from their positions at 8:30pm. “I should probably head back.” She began to walk towards the other side of the bridge when she felt arms envelop her. A tall, slender figure wrapped themselves around her, their head rested on the crown of hers. 

“You came back.” A gentle, deep voice sighed into her ear. Her body shivered in their grasp. This voice. Something echoed deep inside of her, nostalgia welled up in every crevice of her being. “I’m sorry.”   
She began to cry, her tears joining in the downpour. She spun around and saw his willowy body, barely standing up on his own. His arms were strong, muscles hiding under his slim build. His mossy dark green hair had grown to his shoulders. Still cut to a precise bob, it turned black as the rain fell on them both. His hazel green eyes gazed longingly at Chihiro, as she studied his face. His skin was covered in bruises, the remaining blood has almost disappeared in the rainfall. His face was angular and his cheekbones jutted out of his discoloured skin. He had grown half a foot taller than Chihiro, as she stood in wonder of how much her child hood friend has changed.

He took in how much she’d grown too, her thick brown hair, grown out, with tendrils framing her round face. Her big brown eyes, full of fascination bore into him. She still was petite in frame, but filled her clothes better, he could feel her growth into a woman. Whatever fondness he had for her as a child, was overcome with a longing and a magnetism that he couldn’t shake off.

Her voice shook as she finally spoke, after spending moments in silence, taking each other in. “You idiot.” She hit his chest gently with her fist. “I came all this way.” She trailed off. He pulled her into an embrace and rested his chin on her head.  
“I know. I was afraid.” He whispered to her softly, so that no other soul could hear their gentle exchange of affection.  
“I’m here now, you don’t have to be afraid anymore.” She glanced up at him, face full of concern and love. He smiled back and then stumbled into her arms. “Haku! You’re sick!” She held him up, as he slumped onto her.   
Zeniba and Yubaba came running out of the bath house.  
“You lazy sods! Go and carry Haku indoors!” Yubaba shouted. A group of the bath house attendees, came and picked Haku up from Chihiro, and lifted him up into the bath house. Chihiro tried to run in after them but Yubaba grabbed her arm.   
“It’s time we talked.”


	5. Green & Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep naming chapters after songs now! Haha! This one I couldn't really find a name for, but settled with one that's a song by Lianne La Havas! Anyways, enjoy!

Chihiro sat in Yubaba’s office, blanket wrapped around her drenched body, with a cup of hot spiced wine. The air in the office was thick with tobacco and strong perfume. Mixed wit the tension and fear radiating through them all.   
The room was gaudy as ever, dozens of lavish paintings, jewellery boxes, and gems were scattered about. The curtains were a rich green damask, the wallpaper etched with real gold leaves and the carpet was made from emerald silk. The constant presence of green and gold, reflected Yubaba’s fixation with extravagance and wealth.   
Yubaba lounged in her chair, swigging the wine in her chalice, and slamming it down onto the desk. She lit another cigar, and leaned forwards towards Chihiro. 

“So,” She exhaled the smoke. “You want to know what your Prince Charming has been up to?”  
Chihiro nodded compliantly.  
“He’s been up to no good, he’s upset the balance of nature! Now I have no customers, and I’ll be bankrupt.” She grumbled and glanced around her opulent room, afraid it would all fade away.  
“Haku wouldn’t do that! Not on purpose!” Chihiro retorted. “Haku is the river! Why would he ever want to destroy nature?”  
“He was trying to protect us that’s why.” Another voice interjected. Zeniba strolled through the door, and sat beside Chihiro on a luxurious chaise long. “Sister, stop dancing around the truth, show her what happened.”

Yubaba smirked and took another drag. “You always meddle Zeniba. Fine.” Yubaba circled her hands and a faint white light appeared in front of them all. It began to grow and brighten. It began to unravel to show a story of what happened, as Yubaba narrated.   
“You humans have been getting increasingly worse. You pollute, you destroy, demolish. We’ve lost a lot of spirits due to your greed.”   
Zeniba scoffed at the last comment and Yubaba hissed. 

“As I was saying! The imbalance has driven our greatest spirits that protect our realm to weaken. They can no longer keep the veil between our world and your world.” Images of four different coloured figures lit up in front of them.  
“The Spirit World is weakening…” Chihiro repeated Zeniba’s words to herself.  
“They came to reap the lesser spirits, to gain the power to keep our realm alive. And then they came here.” Yubaba snarled. “Because you came here, they weren’t happy! You tainted us!” She banged her hands on the desk. “We’re cursed!” She coughed and wheezed, and took out another cigar from her mother of pearl box.

“Oh calm down with dramatics.” Zeniba chastised her sister. She turned to Chihiro. “Haku, he tried to protect the bath house. And all the spirits within. Only he had the power to stand against the four elemental spirits.”  
“They did this to him?!” Chihiro cried out.  
Yubaba whined “They trashed my bath house too, the amount of money for repairs was-”  
“Chihiro. Haku is weakening. He is not what he used to be.” Zeniba held her hands. “I’m sorry, he will never be the same again.” She revealed, regret in her voice. Her eyes were glued to the fireplace, too ashamed to look Chihiro in the eye.  
“Wait, what?” Chihiro jumped up. “What have they done to him? Have they cursed him?!”

“They took his heart.” Yubaba confessed. “His spirit form will dwindle away into nothing. That is the price we have to pay, for your sins!” Chihiro was taken aback. It couldn’t be. She had fought so hard to get to him, and yet she felt helpless. He was fighting his own battle and she didn’t even know.  
“Why didn’t any of you tell me?!” She yelled at the two old ladies. They both sat there dumbfounded at her ferocity. Their faces startled, eyes wide. “HE WAS IN TROUBLE AND YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!” She threw her cup across the room and it shattered. 

“Listen here missy! DON‘T YOU USE THAT TONE WITH ME! How could we tell you? You were gone for good as far as we knew!” Yubaba bellowed back at her. As she shouted, papers flew in the air and gold coins fell to the floor with a clang. The force of her bellow shook Chihiro, she could understand why the spirits all feared her. Chihiro felt stupid for getting wound up and bit back her tears. Her eyes stung and she clenched her fists. They were right. She thought the Spirit World a dream for years, she didn’t know she could return. She had chased this childish wish, rebelling against everyone’s yearn for her to grow up and move on. But it was all too real now. 

Zeniba cleared her throat and began to weave her own images into the light in front of them. “Listen closely Chihiro. We know you want to help Haku. But there are sacrifices to be made.”   
“I’ll do anything. Tell me what to do.” Her voice full of resolve. Her spirit burnt bright and everyone in the room could feel her determination.   
Zeniba sighed and showed her a map of the spirit world in the light. “Haku’s heart is scattered across four corners of the spirit world. You will have to appease each of them to gain his heart back.”  
Chihiro nodded “I’ll do that! I’ll go right now.” She jumped up impatiently.  
“You cannot be hasty. There’s more.”   
Chihiro sat back down and watched. “You must help on both sides. Both the human and spirit world are affected by this change of balance. If you can right what’s been wronged, Haku can return to the way his was.”

“I can’t let him fade away, I can’t let the spirit world fall into chaos either! I’ll do it!”  
Yubaba cackled, “Oh child, you haven’t heard the conditions yet. You have 28 days until the next full moon, after that. Your dragon will be toast.” She sat back in her chair and swung side to side mockingly. Chihiro panicked. 28 days? That was all she had?  
“How will I find how to appease the spirits in the human world?” Chihiro asked, the task seeming more and more impossible.  
“You will know, you’re a clever girl.” Zeniba clapped her hands and the images disappeared into the air. Chihiro slumped in her seat and looked up to the ceiling, she felt overwhelmed, and the pressure frightened her. All of these lives relied on her, and yet this whole ordeal seemed bigger than she was. 

She thought back to when she and Haku had first met. She was lost in transit of the Spirit World, curled up hiding, whilst her body faded away. He had been such a source of comfort and strength, he helped her find a way to survive. Through her fears, he spurred her on, proud of how much she accomplished. He was her driving force the whole time. At moments she even forgot about her parents and only wanted to return what he had given her.

Chihiro stood up and looked Yubaba straight in the eyes. “Take me to him.”

They descended deep into the bath house, the air became more humid, and Chihiro felt light headed and sticky under her long sleeved shirt. Her fringe clung to her sweat covered skin as they reached the boiler room.   
Kamaji was crouched over Haku, as well as Lin who put a clean, wet cloth on his forehead. They sat in silence, worry knit into their brows.  
“Lin! Kamaji!” Chihiro stumbled into the room, and hit her head on the cupboard overhanging the door. “Ouch!”   
“Haha, you haven’t changed a bit!” Lin walked over and hugged Chihiro. “My, you humans grow fast!” They laughed, both grateful for some joy in this night of despair. 

She ran over to Kamaji, and his limbs enveloped her, she could smell the same sooty, musty scent of him. It felt so comforting, like she was back where she belonged. Time had not altered either of them, they had remained just how she remembered. Although Chihiro had grown, Lin still towered above her, her plump red lips fixed with a smirk. Her chestnut brown hair, tied messily, strands poking out everywhere. Kamaji’s spider like frame had not changed, each long limb still intact, sinewy and strong. It was a relief, as if he had aged, Chihiro was afraid he would snap. Only his thick moustache had grown, it had begun to reach his collarbones. 

Chihiro broke from their reunion and turned to Haku. She knelt down next to him. His breathing had slowed and he seemed to be in a deep slumber. His face looked peaceful despite the multiple injuries that covered him head to toe. She heard little squeaks come from across the wooden boards, and little sootballs peered over, inquisitive of the scene.

She brushed stray hairs from Haku’s face and stroked his marbled skin. Careful not to wake him she spoke softly “Haku, it’s okay. I’ll get you back your heart.” She gazed longingly at him, frightened but also resolute in her decision. She held his hand, and sat silently, praying for him in her head, whilst everyone watched over them both.

He began to stir and slowly opened his eyes. “Chihiro.” He whispered. He tried to shift his body to sit up, but Chihiro set his body back down into the futon.  
“You need to rest. Don’t worry about me.”  
“Chihiro?” He asked her, almost too quiet and weak to hear.  
“Yes, Haku?”  
“Can we stay like this, just a little longer?”   
Chihiro nodded, and held tight to his hand, afraid to let go.


	6. Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry everyone! I have been meaning to update this but I have been sorting out lots of things, such as uni stuff and been super busy. Plus last night my laptop blue screened me, and I nearly had a heart attack because I thought there was no way to finish this. I was just typing this chapter then BAM! it blue screened. But hopefully I'll be updating this the next couple of days to make up for the chapters I didn't update! So you'll be getting a lot of content this week before I have to head off to uni!

Chihiro woke up with a start, an ache ran through her neck as she came to. Opening her eyes, she nearly jumped at the sight. The boiler room. She searched about the room, making sure it was real, and the whole ordeal of the previous night actually happened. She glanced down and saw a slender hand, intertwined with hers still. Haku’s body had curled in her direction, clinging to her for warmth. Despite it being the boiler room, during the early hours of the morning, a chill lingered from outside the bath house walls. 

Unsure what the time was, Chihiro looked at the door as to get some hint. She heard the shuffling of the door behind her, and out came Zeniba with Chihiro’s coat and a small, warm parcel.  
“Child, it’s time you left, before sunrise.” She whispered, passing her the items with care.  
“But Haku-” Chihiro said meekly, her voice cracking from sleep deprival.  
“Walk with me.” Zeniba gestured to the door, and slowly floated towards it without wanting to wake either Kamaji, snoring away at his post, or Haku. Chihiro looked down at his frail body and squeezed his hand slightly.  
“I’ll be back soon, wait for me.” She jumped up and put her shoes on, and carried on outside, following closely behind Zeniba.

The sky was a periwinkle blue, hints of pink stained the sky, as the sun began to creep up. There was a sharpness in the cold air of the morning. The whole spirit world stood still and silent. The only sound was the fast footsteps of Chihiro hurrying along.

“You don’t have long to return to the human world, before they’ve noticed you’ve been gone all night.” Zeniba explained. Chihiro nodded silently as Zeniba continued. “We’ll take care of the bath house, but for now, we need to you to seek out how to appease the spirits.”  
“But what do I look for? I haven’t any clues!” She sighed deflated. She wished the impending doom just a nightmare she dreamt up last night. 

As they crossed the bridge, a flash of scarlet sparks lit up in front of them. Zeniba shielded Chihiro behind her, summoning a spell at the tip of her tongue. Flames began to form a large fox, it’s tail whipping about ferociously. The heat banished all coldness of the morning, as more flames spilt out of the fox’s mouth.

“What is that?” Chihiro screamed, clinging onto the sleeve of Zeniba’s dress.  
“One of the spirits! Chihiro, you must approach them!” Zeniba replied. Chihiro looked her gob smacked. She would burn! Sweat began to collect under her clothes, from nervousness and the heat the fox was radiating. She glanced back at the bath house and back to Zeniba and nodded. Sheepishly, she walked towards the blazing creature, her eyes fixed to the floor. The fox stood awaiting, sitting proudly, with it’s chest puffed out. She bowed before it, trembling.

“Mortal being, who dare walk amongst this sacred place. I am Hijin, the spirit of flame and fire.” The fox hissed as it spoke. “Your kind are bringing our world to an end. For balance to work, we must reap what they sow.” The fox began to circle Chihiro, who’s eyes stayed focused on the floor below her.  
“What must I do, Great Spirit? I wish to help you!” She stuttered, forcing the words to come out, feeling the pressure of the heat.  
“You must prove you can be blaze that unites.” It chortled as it kept circling her.  
“Will you return Haku’s heart to me if I do what you ask of me?”  
“If you succeed. Though it will not be easy. Mortals are so clumsy and ambitious. Your downfall will prove you and your kind’s worth.” The fox backed away and sat before her. “I will return you into your realm. You have three days.” Chihiro stood up straight and stared in shock. She spun round to cry for Zeniba, but she had started to fade away. The fox began to laugh as she was consumed in little sparks.

Her body jolted, and she sat up panting, her head, heavy and dizzy. Sweat covered her skin, and her vision was blurred. She felt her body being pushed down and she struggled against their hold on her.  
“Chihiro! I’m here, it’s your mother!” She rubbed her eyes, and saw her mother, sadly and worriedly looking at her, with a warm flannel in her hands.  
“Please, lay back down. You were having a nightmare.” She set her daughter back down onto her pillows. “What on earth were you doing out? We found you stumbling out of the forest!” Her mother wrung the flannel out in a bowl and placed it on her head. 

“I-I had to help a friend. They were in trouble.” Chihiro mumbled.  
“I don’t understand you and your father’s hero complex! You’re both going to end up hurt!” She pottered about the room, gathering Chihiro’s dirty clothes into a basket. “Now look at the pair of you! Fevers and all.” She tutted and began to leave the room.  
“Mum! What about work, I’d better-” She tried to sit up again.  
“Oh no, missy, you need your rest. I’ve called them up. There is no chance of you being able to work in this state!” Chihiro slumped back down into her bed. Her mother closed the door quietly and went downstairs. 

Chihiro listened to her footsteps until she heard the clanging of pots in the kitchen. She propped herself up with her pillows. How did she get here? She couldn’t remember leaving the forest. The last thing she remembered, was heat. Unbearable heat. A fox. Hijin! She knew it couldn’t have been a nightmare. She looked to her window, as if to look for a sign of what she needed to do. Nothing. Just the tweeting of birds. As she sunk down into her covers, she felt something against her side. It crinkled as she pulled it out and saw it was an Ofuda. Inscribed in blood red ink, was Hijin. Chihiro read it over and over, and flipped it to the back, but only Hijin was written on the Ofuda. She tucked it under her pillow and tried to let her dizziness wash over her until she fell asleep.


End file.
